JaMoTo
JaMoTo is the name of a turtle that was adopted by BOL in . Updates on JaMoTo are available here. You can also follow JaMoTo on Twitter. The name JaMoTo was coined by BOL listeners to refer to the show's hosts. It's a contraction of the first two letters of the names of each of the BOL hosts, Jason, Molly and Tom. Buzz Out Loud References * (timecode: 23:48) **Email from Michael In short, I would like to name one of the turtles we tagged in honor of BOL helping to save me from utter boredom at a remote field camp. All of the turtles will be tracked live online at this site. Not much to see yet, but we will fill it out with information, pictures, and video and soon as we get back to broadband speeds in a few days. * (timecode: 46:00) **Email from Michael Hi guys, I was able to listen to Friday's episode today. Good stuff! I've added some information and a photo of the Buzz turtle on the tracking site. Do let me know if you would like to give it a name. * (timecode: 31:50) **Email from Michael JaMoTo it is! I've updated the Web site with the new name. Just as a reminder, the turtle map is here: http://www.seaturtle.org/tracking/index.shtml?tag_id=80623 And you can find a photo of JaMoTo here: http://www.seaturtle.org/cgi-bin/imagelib/index.pl?photo=3777 You can see the very small transmitter attached to her back (carapace) in the photo. Tom should enjoy this. The transmitter sends a signal every time it breaks the surface of the water, which is hopefully received by one of a number of satellite-based receivers orbiting overhead. The received messages are relayed to ground stations where her position is calculated using the doppler effect (slight shifts in the frequency of the transmission as the receiving satellite passes quickly overhead). An update on her progress. JaMoTo has stayed close to the nesting beach since she last nested (and we tagged her) on February 13. This is a sign that she will return to the beach and lay eggs at least one more time this season. Leatherback sea turtles usually nest every 9 to 10 days, and will lay four to seven nests, during the nesting season. We expect that she will come ashore to nest again either tomorrow night or the night after (Thursday or Friday night in Gabon time). * (timecode: 34:18) **Molly and Tom worry over Space Data Corps' Google branded wi-fi balloons harming JaMoTo. * (timecode: 31:15) **Email from Michael I’ve been thinking about doing something like this for a while, but I’d like to thank Buzz listener 2klbofun for a small kick in the pants. They commented (http://reviews.cnet.com/8301-11455_7-9875295-10.html#comments) that JaMoTo needed a Twitter feed, so I have set it up. http://twitter.com/JaMoTo JaMoTo will send you an update once a day and let you know where she is. Should be considered a beta service for now. I’ll tweak it as needed. Anyone interested in higher bandwidth updates can subscribe to receive daily project e-mail updates: http://www.seaturtle.org/tracking/index.shtml?form=1&project_id=270 Love the JaMoTo wikia entry! http://buzzoutloud.wikia.com/wiki/JaMoTo And will indignities never end!? Jamoto.com is a freakin’ link farm! External Links 1. Buzz Out Loud Dictionary Reference Category:Topics Category:Index Category:Buzzwords